Profane
by somebrowneyedchick
Summary: Delphine never really liked swearing until she met Cosima
1. Chapter 1

It is around Cosima that her tongue loosens.

She has always been slightly rigid. The science, the undercover lies, the general European in her makes her tall and firm. It is around Cosima that she finally relaxes. Delphine can't remember when. Perhaps it was at the lecture, running amok with stolen wine. The laughs bubbling from her chest were so foreign then, and Delphine was shocked, was alarmed at her debauched state, and then overwhelmingly pleased. Cosima is _fun_. Or, perhaps it was the first time the dreadlocked girl got her truly baked, lounging on her back on their shared lab floor, going into hysterics over polonium. Delphine can't ever remember feeling so light, so airy.

Then there's the swearing. Delphine, keeping with the mysterious French girl image, will once in a while let the occasional "merde" slip through her lips, a beaker dropped or the bunsen burning her finger, but for the most part she remains silent. Cosima, however, is all shit, fuck, and damn. (Neither of them will ever amount to Sarah's colorful vocabulary, but that's a story for another time). Hella makes it's way into Delphines lexicon without her even realizing it, the awkward french lilt never failing to make Cosima smile. She loves listening to the flow of Cosima's chatter, unaware and unconcerned of the oaths she lets forth (She'd be lying if she said it didn't slightly arouse her). The first time they make love, the immunologist can't help the curses coming out of her mouth, Of course, they felt dishonest at the time, she was spying, she wasn't supposed to feel so warm and loved. She wants to make it up to Cosima, but then Cosima is ill, and that's when Delphine swears the most. The stress slips it's way into conversation, her mouth is tense and and relaxed around the words all at once. "Scott, get the hell over here", or "Fuck Rachel, we just need the treatment, and we can make that happen without her,"become daily utterances. "Shit, shit, shit, Cosima, mon amour, are you alright?", is her least favorite one. It feels good to swear though. It helps, alleviates.

That's all in the past though, and Cosima is well, truly 100% well. They talk, move past the dishonesty. Not without trouble and a few tears (and Delphine finds herself loose with curses again), but things are heading in the right direction. Cosima and her have an apartment now, close to the PhD students sisters, and the clone club feels safer, can breathe a little easier. Delphine feels wonderful. She is relaxed.

Cosima comes home late one night after babysitting Kira to find Delphine in a tizzy in the kitchen. Their dishwasher is broken, and she is attempting to clean a few days worth of dishes, one of her least favorite activities. She is sweaty, she is frazzled, her hair a golden cloud around her face. "Poor girl", says Cosima, coming up behind her, winding her arms around her waist, nudging her hair out of the way to kiss her neck.

"If you feel so bad for me, ma cherie, you could take a few dishes yourself."

"Mmmm, but I'm having much more fun watching you. Sad little puppy."

"Hmph."

They stand like this for a few moments, Delphine no longer really minding the soapy water and the plates, Cosima just breathing in her scent. They do this now, just reveling in each other. It's when Cosima trails her lips down Delphine's neck that she stutters, losing the moment and focusing solely on that. "I missed you today", the brunette says, pausing to suck lightly on taller girls neck, making her shiver slightly. "I missed you to, cherie. Housework on the weekends isn't much fun without you." She turns around in Cosima's embrace, limber and floaty, to bend her mouth down to catch her lips. Cosima's tongue ghosts over her lips, and she opens her mouth, welcoming the probing muscle. Delphine bites down slightly on the smaller girls lip then, relishing the little sigh issued forth from (healthy!) lungs. Their kisses have a sedative effect, and when Delphine pulls back to breathe, her eyelids are drooping. Cosima isn't having any of that though, and she pulls Delphine closer, raking her in for another kiss, more intense and fiery than the last. "Yup," she says, making Delphine chuckle when she slides her hands into her back pants pocket, "I really, really missed you." Delphine is taken unawares then, and finds her breath hitching when Cosima presses her tight against the counter. Cosima is looking at her, ravenous and darked eyed, and when she kisses Delphine it feels like she wants to devour her, and Delphine doesn't know, she kinda wants her to. Her shirts gone, she doesn't know how, and when the Cosima dips her head down to capture her nipple in a hot mouth, she feels the familiar heat pooling at her thighs. "No bra today. Naughty girl", and suddenly Delphine is on fire. She likes the dirty language, something she thinks Cosima is catching onto. It's so new, so unrestrained compared to past lovers, and it does something completely unknown to her. "I didn't want one, I knew you were going to come home and just take it off," the blonde says, and Cosima laughs. She continues her suckling, reaching the other hand up to caress her other breast, and Delphines eyes roll slightly back into her head. She pulls Cosima up, and their kissing hungrily. Delphine relieves her lover of her pants, and is cupping wet heat when Cosima stops her. "Nope, you're all fucking mine tonight", Cosima says, and Delphine feels herself growing wetter, if that's possible. "You're so beautiful," Cosima breathes, pulling Delphine's pajama shorts and underwear down in one fell swoop, pushing her through the space and sitting her up on their kitchen island. "It's not fair," she continues, pouting, pushing Delphine further back so she is laying down on the cold marble, "to come home and see you looking all hot and flustered, knowing that it's because of some dirty dishes and not me " She lays kisses to Delphine's bare thighs, and the French woman groans in anticipation. The brunette smirks, lazily kissing and licking above and around the spot she needs her most. She gently bites at Delphine's thigh, and that's when she breaks. "Mon amour, _please_," She whimpers, and Cosima dives in with the fervor of a starving addict. She sucks on her clit, flicking it in time with her tongue. Delphine is awash with feelings, losing herself in heat. Cosima is so good at what she does, long licks and gentle strokes, making the immunologist insane.

Suddenly, the contact stops and Delphine whimpers at the loss, the cold air on her core. Cosima is up, climbing over her body on the kitchen counter, and her thigh is replacing her tongue. Delphine groans. "Merde, Cosima." Cosima pauses to lick greedily at her neck, and when Delphines thigh raises contact with her own core, she bites down, hard. "Fuck yeah..." she breathes out, causing Delphine to whimper. The brunnette smirks, biting harder. "You're so sexy, Delphine. You make me so hot, I can't believe it." Delphine is barely breathing, the brunettes low, panting voice in her ear. What she says next sends a throb of heat to her core. "I know you like it when I say filthy things to you." Cosima whispers this, taking Delphines earlobe into her mouth. "I like saying them too you." Delphine can only nod in agreement, holding on for dear life as Cosima grinds harder into her. "What do you want me to do?" The dreadlocked girl asks. A bite on her earlobe. Delphine pauses, stumbles to remember her own answer. Their relationship is honest now, and she's going to be honest to Cosima. "Talk dirty to me, amour." She breathes into Cosima's ear, and the smaller girl groans, bearing down into Delphine's thigh. "Fuck, Delphine", she whimpers. "You're so sexy. Do you know how fucking sexy you are?" Their grinding continuously on each other now, lost in the rhythm. "You turn me on so much." Cosima's hand ghosts down Delphines ribs, and the blonde shrieks when her fingers make contact with her clit, sliding through the wet heat. "Shit, you're so wet. I love feeling how fucking wet you get for me. I bet you think about it all day, my fingers inside of you. I know I do. Just the thought of you works me up so bad, I have to excuse myself, go outside, breathe until I'm not on fire." Delphine mewls at the words, Cosima's breath rasping in her ear, pressing her thigh higher into Cosima's cunt, making the girl tremble. "Look at you, all flushed and red, begging for my fingers, you love it," Cosima continues, bearing down harder on Delphines nub with her thumb, slipping two fingers inside, kissing her messily. "I love fucking you, making love to you. You're always so tight, so ready. Do you like this?" It's a not quite there, breathy "yes" that Cosima gets in reply, but she thrusts harder, and Delphine can barely take it. "So. Sexy," the clone hisses, punctuating each word with a kiss. Cosima is everywhere, pressing her down, taking her fully, Delphine is wrapped up in the smaller girl. She's never felt like this before, the pressure and heat indescribable. "I love you, Delphine, I love you so fucking much," and it's that exclamation, timed with a perfect twist of Cosima's fingers, that makes Delphine shatter, white heat blinding her like never before, moaning without restraint. She is falling, she's never came this hard. Delphine is vaguely aware of Cosima grunting above her, rutting on her thigh until she too, shakes wordlessly, and then another wave of pleasure overtakes her, a dam breaking, rolling her eyes back into blackness and making Cosima's name burst forth from her lips. The heat spreads it's way over her body in slow, delicious waves.

They lay like that for a long while, trembles still issuing forth from their bodies, until Cosima slowly withdraws her hand, making Delphine whimper and shake. "Whoa. Look at that," she exclaims, her hand glistening. Delphine is slow to figure out what happened, head still cloudy with orgasm. "Oh….oh! I have never-" she licks her lips, trying to bring moisture to her mouth. "Dude, you totally squirted", Cosima brags, smirking, sucking on her fingers. "I'm so damn good." Delphine turns red, overcome at the new experience. "I liked it very much", she murmurs. Cosima's smile falters, she looks guilty, and she swoops in to give the blonde a loud kiss. "Hey, hey, and I liked making you do it, silly. Don't be embarrassed, baby. You were so gorgeous. You _are_ so gorgeous." Delphine smiles, wrapping jelly arms around Cosima. "Je t'aime Cosima", she whispers, kissing her cheek. "I love you too" Cosima replies, smiling, eyes dark, when Delphine groans as she replaces her hand back to the blondes center. "I'm not fucking done with you yet," she growls, diving in for another toe-curling kiss.

It begins again.


	2. Chapter 2

There were three things going through Delpines head when she entered the apartment she shared with Cosima.

1. Cosima was trying to kill her.

2. Cosima's color was absolutely, without a doubt, red.

3. She was in for an amazing, if not sexually frustrating night.

She flashed back few weeks prior, to the foul mouthed incident on the counter. It had left them both breathless, both gasping for air, both trembling in shock- until Cosima had regained her wits and then fucked her senseless through the night. It had led to some pretty interesting discussion though. Delphine liked to be occasionally completely dominated, liked to be talked dirty to, they were figuring that out pretty quickly. So when the clone asked "what if one day I just took you, completely in control, without much warning at all? I can get a lot filthier than the way I was on the counter", the immunologist, after agreeing on a safe word (electrolytes), had been signed up for the experience. She trusted Cosima, after all. After all they had been through.

So when she entered the apartment after a long day of work, groaning about Rachel once again being a head case, expecting to find her girlfriend and be folded into her embrace. What she actually found was quite different. The dreadlocked girl was standing by the door, clothed in black lingerie and red heels. Delphine suddenly found her mouth incredibly dry, and wondered how she was still alive, not scalded by the sudden heat coursing through her body. She was jolted out of her revery when the clone spoke.

"Do you remember the safe word?"

"...Oui."

"Good. Meet me in the bedroom in one minute. Your clothes had better be off."

Cosima sauntered off, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor, and Delphine found herself frantic, flinging her clothing off till she was bare, practically sprinting to the bedroom. She needed Cosima's touch on her. She wasn't disappointed, opening the bedroom door to find herself pressed against it, Cosima's mouth descending on her own, kissing her hungrily. "You think," the clone rasped, her teeth scraping down Delphine' neck, "you think you can walk out of here in the morning in those jeans, looking that hot, kiss me that way, and not expect me to do anything about it later?" She sucked on Delphines earlobe, tracing the shell of her ear with her tongue. "You're so fucking horrible babe, teasing me like that. You're in so much trouble." Delphine shuddered, the words sending jolts of heat to her core. She ran her hands up Cosima's waist, only to hear the smaller girl growl. "No touching," Cosima husked, putting her hands behind her back, "now get on the bed.

Delphine didn't have to be told twice, and if she weren't so turned on, she would have laughed at the sheer speed with which she practically threw herself on the bed. Cosima looked at her, lust blowing the pupils in her eye. "Good girl. Hold still. This is just so you don't get any ideas." She opened the bedside drawer, bringing out the couples silk restraints. Delphine complied without a word, bringing her arms up, allowing the smaller girl to thread the fabric through the headboard and around her wrists. She kissed her then, full and harsh. "I'll be right back." Delphine moaned at the loss of contact, but was more than content to watch Cosima's backside on retreat. She wondered if this was all a cruel prank, and if the brunette would leave her here, aching and yearning. She didn't think Cosima would be that cruel. She wouldn't leave here her, she would combust if she did, and-

Cosima entered and all thoughts flew from Delphine's mind, the only solitary point of focus being the red strap on harnessed between the clones thighs. That, and the fact that Cosima still had her heels on. Her girlfriend got on the bed, crawling her way up Delphines body like a cat, predatory glint in her eye. "I've been playing this scenario out in my head all day, imagining you writhing beneath me on the surface closest to the door, screaming my name till you came all over my fingers. Then I decided to not be so nice, give you that quick release. No, you need to be punished for teasing me this morning." Delphine swallowed. "I wasn't trying to tease you, amour, I-" Cosima crashed her lips onto Delphines, licking eagerly in her mouth. "Did I say you could talk?", she asked, eyes dark. "You don't say a word." Delphine nodded faintly, not wanting to slow down the process in anyway. Cosima continued with her little speech, running her hands up Delphines body. "You're so sexy, Delphine, you and your little accent, your innocent face, your doe eyes. You know how worked up I get seeing you look all prim and proper, when I know all the filthy things you can do? I have to touch myself, take away the edge." She leaned close to the Europeans ear. "I always come so hard when I think of you." With that, she began to kiss her way down the blondes body, pausing to bite and suck at her neck, her breasts, her hips. Cosima was laying small kissed next to where the blonde needed it most, when Delphine panted. "Mon coeur, _please_." Cosima sat right up, a harsh look in her eyes.

"I said no talking. Guess I have to start again." Delphine groaned, and the brunette smirked. Cosima repeated the process of kissing down her body, biting harder this time, leaving a plethora of hickeys for her eyes only. Cosima stilled, and without much warning, flicked her tongue over Delphines clit, causing the latter to shriek. She repeated this, licking slowly over Delphine a few times. Just when Delphine thought finally, finally Cosima would slip her tongue inside her, the dreadlocked girl kissed her way up, lewdly spreading the blondes legs and snuggly fitting herself in between them. "Not gonna be that easy, love." Delphine whimpered to feel the toy laying pressed on her stomach. Cosima worked on her neck, sucking dark hickeys and bruises that would surely get her in trouble later. Then once again, without much warning, she slid her fingers through Delphine's heat. "Shit", she whimpered "you're so fucking wet, baby." Delphine wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Cosima muttering filthy things in her ear, slipping her fingers around and ever so teasingly in her cunt, only to stop the gentle ministrations whenever Delphine would rock her hips up. She had been here for hours (40 minutes) and she was going to explode, the heat pulsing achingly in her center. She was brought out of her revery by Cosima's low voice in her ear.

"How much do you want it?" Delphine attempted to uncloud her head. "Quoi?" She whimpered. Cosima bit down on her neck. "How much do you want it? You can talk now." Delphine stuttered. "So much mon amour, please." Cosima chuckled. "And what, exactly, do you want?" Delphine paused for a moment, sucking air into her lungs. "I want you to fuck me, Cosima. I want you to fuck me and I want you to make it dirty" The girl above her groaned, and without further prompting, sunk the dildo between her legs into Delphine's wet center, causing the blonde to cry out and whimper. The mood softened for point .5 seconds, Cosima kissing her softly and asking if she was alright. With murmured assent that Delphine was indeed, okay, she pistoned her hips slowly into the blonde. "I bet you want this hard and fast, don't you?" Cosima whispered in her lover's ear, "but I'm not going to do that, not yet. You're getting it deep and slow. You're going to come all over me like this, and the we'll see what happens next. And don't you dare come yet. That's not allowed." Delphine groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head. "Do you like this?", Cosima husked, driving her hips slowly until she bottomed out in the blonde, repeating the process again and again, "Do you like me fucking you senseless, holding you tight in my arms and whispering filthy thing in your ear? Shit, you're so fucking _tight_, drive me up the walls, I can't even stand it. Look at you, so innocent looking throughout the day, moaning and flushed beneath me now." Delphine couldn't stand it any more, wrapping one leg around the brunette's waist, whimpering at a constant. "Come _now_, Delphine", the clone husked, panting in her ear, sliding her fingers over the blondes clit. Delphine did as she was told, shaking as the heat in her core spread its way over her body. Little aftershocks found her in the darkness, and she realized Cosima had not stopped her ministrations.

"Sit up. The restraints should give enough for you to flip over. I want you on your knees", Cosima muttered, and shakily Delphine found her way to that position. Bracing her hands on the mattress, the European barely had time to breathe when Cosima sunk into her again, thrusting her hips into Delphines center with rapid speed. The clone leaned over Delphine's back, one hand fisted in her hair, pulling the blondes head back to bite her neck, the other reaching down to play with her clit. "You feel so good", the dreadlocked girl whimpered, the insert stimulating her own clit. Delphine could only groan, the ever quickening thrusts driving her mad. "I love taking you like this, like you're mine, you belong to me." Cosima's voice faltered, her ragged moans mixing with Delphines and resonating throughout the room. "I'm going to come baby," she moaned, and she did, with a growled "mine" lingering low in Delphines ear. That was all the blonde needed, and she too came with a gasp, once again allowing the heat to spread it's way over her body. Her knees crumbled underneath her, flattening herself on the mattress, Cosima panting on top of her.

After a few minutes worth of shocked silence, Cosima planted a few kisses to a bare back, shakily rose off Delphine, tore the strapon away and removed Delphines restraints. The blonde rolled to her side, curling into the front of the clone. "That was...that was amazing", she husked, barely able to form the words. The brunette muttered her assent grazing her lips against Delphines. "I love you" whispered Cosima. "You're the best, you know that? You were amazing". Delphine chuckled. "You were amazing, my love. You can't even imagine what I was thinking when I walked through the door." They snuggled together, absolutely no space left between them, their love resonating throughout the room.


End file.
